Sin of a Swiper
by Big Papa 09
Summary: Set right after the gang is returned their stolen materia, a plan is set up to teach the thief a lesson. Contains a nonconsensual spanking.


Sin of a Swiper

Big Papa 09

Description: Set right after the gang is returned their stolen materia, a plan is set up to teach the thief a lesson. Contains a non-consensual spanking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII.

_Please Enjoy._

The sun was beginning to set over the horizon. Of course, that sunset was completely invisible to the motely group of travelers as they sat themselves in a circle in a small yet dense set of forestry.

All save for one, of course. Yuffie Kisaragi, who had less than an hour ago returned to them the materia she'd stolen, was out gathering firewood. A task appointed to her by her still grumpy companions. She had been all but happy to do the small task, if only to get her away from the angry glances of the others.

Once she was gone for a few minutes, Tifa Lockheart spoke up.

"So, what're we gonna do?" She asked, looking around at her friends.

Cloud looked strangely at the black-haired fighter, "About what?"

"This obviously cannot go undealt with." Red XIII this time.

"What can't?" Cloud asked once more.

Barret grunted loudly and crossed his arms, "I agree! Her lil' detour really slowed us down!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Cloud asked again, this time raising his voice a little.

Aeris looked over to him, she sat on the same log as him. She rolled her green eyes, "Yuffie, of course."

"Oh." Said Cloud, nodding his head. They were referring to her stealing all their materia.

"Any ideas, anyone?" Tifa asked, looking around again.

Red thought a moment, "We could make her carry everyone's luggage."

"That wouldn't be bad." Barret said, "Ya know we call travel light."

"Yeah, we need something that'll make an impression." Tifa said, trailing off.

Aeris sighed, "It's not like we can ground her or anything. We're on the move all the time."

"Well, she sure would be more than grounded if that was Marlene." Barret added.

"She's not as young as Marlene, Barret." Cloud said, not even glancing at the large male.

"She is the youngest though." Said Tifa, looking up from her trance. "Heck, she's still a kid by my standards."

Aeris chuckled a bit, "She sure acts like one."

Everyone let out a brief chuckle at that. All save for Tifa who just went right on pondering. The ground fell quiet for a moment before Tifa looked up and nodded her head.

"I've got it." Tifa said, smiling triumphantly. "She's still a kid, ya know? And what do kids get when they've been bad?"

"We already said we can't ground her, Tifa." Aeris said, putting her head in her hands.

"What else?"

"Stood in a corner? Time out?" Red took a chance this time.

Tifa sighed, "I mean really bad."

There was nothing until Barret's eyes widened. "Tifa, you can't mean a..."

"That's right." Tifa said, winking at the man. "Yuffie needs a spanking."

Once again, the camp grew quiet. Everyone simply stared at Tifa, in shock at the notion. That shock soon grew into silent pondering, then discussion.

"Could we really do that?" Asked Barret.

"I don't see why not." Tifa said, crossing her arms. "When I was her age I would have gotten spanked if I did anything that stupid."

Red nodded slowly, "Grandpa would do the same thing to me..."

Barret sighed, "Well, I know damn right that I'll never spank my daughter."

"Well, Marlene isn't quite as much of a brat as Yuffie, is she?" Tifa stared at Barret.

"No, I suppose not."

Red spoke up once more, "I think a spanking is just what Yuffie needs."

Aeris nodded, "I guess I'm in too but who will administer it? You don't think all of us should..."

"No, definately not. That would just embarass her." Tifa thought, "Well, any volunteers?"

Silence.

"I surely cannot do it." Red spoke up, "I have no hands."

"Okay, Red's out." Tifa said with a grin, "I would like to make a nomination." She cleared her throat, "I think Cloud should do it."

Cloud's head shot up and looked at Tifa, "What? Why me?"

"You are our leader."

"By default!" Cloud shook his head, "I think Barret should do it. He's a father."

"No way." Barret said firmly, "I'd never spank my daughter."

"Well, what about you? It was your idea, Tifa."

Tifa smiled, "I beleive the leader should do it."

"I never-"

"I think you should do it too, Cloud." Aeris said with a grin. "You just seem like the only one that should."

"But I-"

"Sorry, Cloud but it looks like majority rules." Tifa said and stood.

Cloud sighed and shook his head, "I don't never know how to spank someone."

"It's not exactly rocket science, Cloud." Tifa rolled her eyes, "All you do is sit down like you are now. You have Yuffie walk up and stand about here." She motioned her hand to her side, right next to her lap. "Then, you take her wrist and gently pull her over your lap. Since your so much bigger, her feet should probably be off the ground while she's over your knees. Anyways, make sure you have a tight grip on her then you pull down her shorts-"

"Wait a minute!" Cloud said, his face turning pink. "I have to pull down her shorts?"

Tifa nodded, "It will help get the point across, trust me." Cloud sighed and Tifa smiled. "Continuing. You pull down her shorts and begin slapping her bottom. Don't just concentrate on one area either, get her entire bottom. If she causes you any trouble then off go her underwear. No complaints, Cloud!" Tifa said, feeling his voice rising. "This must be done properly. Spank her until you feel she has learned her lesson. You'll know when that is, you'll feel it. Afterwards, let her rest on your lap until she stops crying then let her stand and pull up her clothes. Ask her if she learned her lesson and stuff then your finished."

Cloud stared in amazement at Tifa, "Your serious..."

"Of course I am." She said with a smile, "You'll do fine. Just go with the flow."

The spikey-haired male was silent, gently shaking his head.

Red stood quickly, "I hear her coming."

"Quick, everyone hide!" Tifa said and watched as everyone ran off into the woods. "Good luck, Cloud." With that, Tifa was gone, leaving Cloud alone in the clearing.

It wasn't long before Yuffie came skipping through the brush. She smiled a laid down a small pile of wood. Cloud frowned at the pile, they would need much more to start a fire.

Yuffie looked around, her short hair brushing across her forehead. "Hey, Cloud. Where is everyone?"

Cloud gritted his teeth and looked at the ground, "They are, uh... They're... washing their hands."

"What?" Yuffie asked, crossing her arms. She sighed when he didn't answer. "Are you still angry about that whole materia thing because I really think-"

Cloud stood and looked at her, "Yuffie, we all had a, uh, talk about your behavior and... think you need... to be taught a lession." He sighed, trying to think about how a angry father would sound.

Yuffie raised an eyebrow, "A lesson?"

"Yes." He said, taking a deep breath. "When you pulled your little... shenanigan." He cursed himself for using the word. "You really took us off track."

"Look, I already apologized for that."

"We know but we all discussed it." If that's what you want to call it, "and decided you need to be punished in order to make sure something like this never happens again."

Yuffie stared at him blankely, "What do you mean, Cloud?"

Cloud turned around and sat down on the rock, just like Tifa had. He took another deep breath and looked up at the girl, "Come over here, Yuffie."

"Uh, okay." Yuffie said, a bit confused. She stood next to Cloud's lap, unsure of what to do.

Cloud reached up and grabbed the girl's wrist. He held it for a moment before nodding to himself and quickly pulling the girl over his lap. She fought a little but Cloud was able to position her so her feet were hanging a few inches off the ground and her rear was right in the middle of his lap.

"Cloud, what the heck are you doing!" Yuffie shouted.

Cloud gritted his teeth, "This is your punishment, Yuffie." He raised his knee just a little bit as to perk up her bottom then began to tug down her shorts.

Yuffie immediatly began to protest, "What are you doing! Are you crazy!"

"You have to be taught a lesson." He said, not noticing how easy the scolding had become as he began to concentrate on the punishment. He eventually got her shorts pulled down her to knees and looked down at a pair of cotton panties, a few childish shapes planted in various spots.

Yuffie's face flushed a bright shade of red, "Cloud, knock it off!"

"This is your punishment, Yuffie. You were bad and now your getting what you deserve."

Cloud brought his arm up into the air and swallowed hard. He brought the hand down and patted Yuffie's rear end. The pat didn't even cause a twitch from Yuffie.

"What are you doing!" She shouted.

Her frowned, "Spanking you."

He brought his hand up again and this time, caught a glance of the measly stack of firewood. They would have to go into the forest again to gather enough. He frowned deeply and brought his hand down in a firm slap right across the middle of her rear. This got a jolt from Yuffie. She yelped and brought her hand back to cover her bottom.

Cloud, however, was too quick. He grabbed her hand at the wrist and held it against the small of her back. She continued protesting as Cloud delivered another slap to her panty-clad bottom. The smacks continued, each one getting easier than the last. Yuffie shouted and yelped at each smack, squirming over Cloud's lap as she did so.

That is, until something caught ended their little system. Somehow, Yuffie was able to pull her free hand up and scratched Cloud's arm. A bit of blood appeared at the scratch and Cloud frowned. He immediatly grabbed the free arm and pinned it with her other. With Cloud's large hands, he was able to hold both hands against the small of her back.

Then, he began to tug down Yuffie's panties.

"Cloud, please! I'll be good, I promise. Just don't pull down my underwear."

He ignored her protests and pulled down the undergarment. He only pulled it down far enough to bare her bottom and looked down at the small, plump bottom that had the slightests hints of pink. He sighed and continued his onslaught.

Finally, tears began to roll down Yuffie's cheeks and her legs began to kick in the air frantically. Cloud found that he got more of a response from Yuffie when he spanked along her lower bottom and concentrated his smack down there. However, he was able to measure them out and gave equal dosage to each of her plump cheeks.

The punishment continued until Yuffie gave up on her pleas and just lay limp over Cloud's lap, just crying and begging for him to stop the spanking. Finally, Cloud felt that she had had enough and gave her one final smack for good measure before stopping completely.

Yuffie's rear end grew a bright shade of red as she lay crying over his lap. He cleared his throat, "We're done."

The girl lay over his lap for a good few minutes before her crying ceased to just a few sobs. At that time, he lifted her up so that she stood on her own to feet and helped her pull up her panties. She let out a yelp as the soft fabric touched her sore posterior. He then gently pulled up her shorts, getting the same reaction.

Cloud stood and looked down at the young girl, "Yuffie, do you know why you were punished?"

"Y-yes."

"Why?"

She sobbed once, "I s-stole your m-materia."

"Are you ever going to do that again?"

"N-no."

"Will you be good from now on?"

"Yes."

Cloud nodded, "Now, I want you to go back into the woods and gather some more firewood. That is hardly enough to start a spark." He said, motioning to her first stack.

"O-okay."

Cloud nodded and allowed her to run off to get more wood. He sighed and sat down, rubbing his eyes as his friends rejoined him.

Meanwhile, Yuffie ran into the woods and began looking for some more wood. Her bottom burnt terribly and she was still in shock after being spanked. Growing up, she'd never even been sent to her room and now some guy she was traveling with was spanking her.

Her ranting continued while she picked, she even considered running away and going back home to her father. However, after time she calmed down.

Perhaps she had deserved the spanking. She did feel kind of guilty after stealing all their materia and taking them so far off course and after being punished, all the guilt was gone. Maybe the spanking wasn't so bad afterall.

She sighed and wiped away the rest of her tears. She continued picking wood until her arms were full. She frowned, it still probably wasn't enough for a good fire. Turning around, she prepared to go back to the camp whe her foot got caught on a root and she tumbled to the ground.

The wood went everywhere and Yuffie's face grew hot as she felt a tantrum coming on. However, something happened that she didn't expect.

Out of no where came Tifa. She bent down and began picking up the wood, a smile on her lovely face. Yuffie stared up at the girl until she felt a hand touching her own. She looked over just in time to see Aeris helping her to her feet.

"Need some help?" Asked Aeris with a grin.

"Yeah..." Yuffie said, staring at the two girls. "Sure."

"Cloud and Barret are getting our beds ready." Tifa said, pushing some wood into Yuffie's hands. "I'll start dinner as soon as we get this fire started."

"Sounds good." Said Yuffie, still surprised to see the two girls.

Together, the three of them gathered more than enough wood for a good fire. They went back to camp and piled it all up. In just a matter of minutes, Cloud had a huge fire roaring and Tifa was preparing the food for the night's meal. Everyone cheered as the fire burned high and Cloud turned around to say something to Yuffie but was surprised not to see her there.

He looked around the camp, thinking she may have run away but nodded when he saw Yuffie, laying on her stomach in her bed, sleeping soundly like a child. He went back to the others and told them to keep it down.

The night passed quickly and the next morning, the group was off on their journey once again. No one ever spoke of Yuffie's punishment but all knew that it had created a stable atmosphere for the group. They were never closer, something that would eventually lead to their aiding of the planet and becoming lifetime friends.

All because of a spanking.

_fin._


End file.
